Searching the Wind
by D.I.Y Alliance
Summary: Beca only seeks revenge after that one fatal day. Chloe is by her side but something happens and Beca's anger blinds the one promise she made with an special person. Based off Assassin's creed III. *a bit of Spoiler alert*
1. Prologue

_**Quick note to the people who follow my other story Far Away,i deleted that one since it took much time to write and i have Assassin's Creed:Black Flag myself now and it's a spoiler to me so.  
****But no worries this story is slightly based off Assassin's Creed III,besides i can put my own story in this one which makes it easier.**_  
_**This story has a bit of spoilers but not like really big ones,maybe.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pitch Perfect nor Assassin's creed III which is property of Ubisoft.**_

* * *

_**[Beca's Pov]**_

I run as fast as i can,i couldn't look back,it would only slow me down which would be stupid in this situation.  
She's right behind me,i can feel it.  
I try to run faster but i can't,i am getting tired but she is restless.  
If i hadn't laugh at her i wouldn't be getting chased by that tiger.

Suddenly i felt her hands on my shoulders and not a second later she is on top of me holding me down firmly to the ground.

"Not laughing now,huh?" She smirks,thinking she could hold me down.

I just give her a smirk back before turning our roles around,now i am the one on top of her and she tries to fight me off,but hey some are stronger.

"I haven't stopped." I answer before eventually letting her go,i got up and helped her up.

"I hate it when you are being stronger." She crosses her arms and tries to frown,but i can see she's trying not to laugh.

"And still you love me." I state. "Come one,we should get back to the village before they start looking for us,again." I suggest since the sky is getting darker.

She nods and then runs off towards our village. "The last one has to clean the sheep's shelter!" I hear her yell.

"That's totally unfair!" I yell back before chasing after her.

We have been friends since we were very young,now i am nine years old and she is just a year older,ten.  
We both got here the same way she of course a year before me.  
Let's say we are outsiders,but we grew up here.  
Ten years ago Chloe was dropped inside of our village,the tribe at night.  
The head of the tribe or the great mother as we call her,heard a baby crying that night and she went outside and found Chloe in a basket with a blanket around her and the great mother took her in.  
A year later they saved me from dying,i was dropped off in blanket in the woods nearby our village and whoever put me there left me and didn't look back.  
Nerothua who i call my uncle Nero,heard me crying as a baby in the woods when he was hunting,a bear was getting closer to were i was lying obviously thought that i was a prey,but my uncle saved me,killing the bear with one arrow right in it's head.

Chloe is really fast this time,maybe because she has the stamina of a leopard.  
I feel a hand grab my arm and yank me towards a tree,the person throws me to the tree and i hit it hard enough and fall down.  
I look up trying to ignore the pain,my sight is a bit dizzy but i can make out of the form that it's a tall man with a few others standing around and one aiming a gun towards my head.

"What have we here?" He questions.

I get up and try to run for it but i stumble over some guy's feet sticking out on purpose and fall again.  
The guy who threw me to the tree walked over to me and i kept lying down,not wanting to look up.  
He turns me around and watches me carefully.

"You look... familiar,where have i seen you before?" It's like he asks himself.

I don't hesitate and i spit right in his face.  
He rubbed the spit away and looked back to me.

"That wasn't very nice." He says before grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Let me go!" I yell and try to get my arm back.

"Listen to that she knows English." He laughs as he drags me over the ground.

"Smart for a savage." Another guy says with a lower and raspier voice.

Yes,i learned English trough my years and Chloe did too,we of course know the language our tribe speaks but i naturally start speaking English when people talk that language to me.

"Spirited too." The guy grumbles that's trying to get me up from the ground since i was trying to get out of his grasp.

He finally gets me up and grabs my neck and holds me against a tree firmly.

"We have questions for your elders,only tell us where your village is,girl and you can go." He speaks.

I try to breathe but it's getting harder. "Best do as he asks child." Another guy says.

"I could snap your neck you know." He threatens. "A little more pressure and pop! The sad little flame of your life extinguished." I take little gasps of air,i try to listen to him but it's getting hard. "You are nothing,a speck of dust,you and all you ilk." He snaps. "Living in the dirt like animals,oblivious to the true ways of the world." He starts again. "The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future,they throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy,but not you it seems,no...you cling desperately to your ways,too ignorant to know your folly but i am not unkind." He finally releases me and i fall down on the ground breathing heavily.  
"And so i spare you,that you may carry word to your people." He goes on. "Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek,the sooner you can return to your pathetic empty lives." I manage to sit up a little. "A fair trade is it not?" He questions.

"What...is your...name?" I manage to ask.

"Charles Lee." He answers as he slightly bents down. "Why do you ask?"

"So i can find you." I reassure him,it's more a promise to me and him.

He laughs and looks at one of the men standing around before turning back to me. "I look forward to it." With that he turns around and starts walking,he makes a gesture to one of the nearby men,the guy nods and looks to me before lifting his weapon and hitting me with the back of it.

The last thing i see is that same guy walking away before it all goes black.

* * *

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

I finally reach our village wall and lean against it,taking a deep breath and waiting for Beca who seems to be slower then normal.  
Some time passed and i still haven't seen Beca anywhere yet,i did hear some noises but i just shrugged it off since these are the woods and you hear a lot here.

I walk back into the village and go over to where Beca lives.  
I approach her mother or the sister of Nerothua who happily raised Beca as her own and they have been inseparable since.

"Hello Billitis,have you seen Beca around?" I ask her in our tribe language.

She frowns and looks concerned towards me. "No,wasn't she playing with you?" She questions.

"Yes,we did a race back here but i haven't seen her since and i have been waiting for some time now." I answer getting worried about Beca too.

"What if she's hurt?" She asks herself. "Maybe she just fell or something,let's go look for her." She walks out of the house and i follow without saying anything.

We walked back to the spot where me and Beca started the race and start looking.  
I push past some bushes and i see something laying on the ground,i hesitantly walk over towards it,afraid it might be some animal that could easily kill me.  
As i get a closer look i immediately rush to it's side and start shaking it.

"Beca,wake up!" I shout,shaking her wildly.

I hear her groaning and i smile,happy that she isn't dead or something like that.  
She opens her eyes and rubs them before taking in her surroundings.

"Becs,are you okay?" I ask,genuinely concerned.

She looks dizzy and she holds her head as if it's running circles.

"I guess i am." She tried to get up but i can see she's hurting,i quickly hold her for support.

Billitis must've heard us and she approaches us quickly,checking Beca for any wounds. "Are you okay,sweetie?" She asks in our tribe language.

"Yeah." She answers in a hoarse voice.

We don't ask anything further and focus on getting her back to the village.  
As soon as we enter the village we go to their house and get her on the bed so she could rest,Billitis offered her water and i stayed by Beca's side.

"What happened?" I ask in a soft voice.

"I don't know,one moment i'm chasing after you,trying to win the race and the other moment i'm pushed against a tree by some guy and several standing around,giving me a message for our elders." She answers and looks towards me,looking for some explanation.

i frown,not sure why they would ask Beca and handle her like that. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell them later,but i really want to sleep right now." She yawns. "Can i sleep at yours? My mom will be waking me every five minutes to check if i'm okay."

"Sure,let's go." I help her up and support her all the way back to my house.

* * *

_**[Beca's Pov]**_

My eyes flutter open as i smell something...different then usual.  
It's even warmer then it should be.  
I rub my eyes and go sit up.  
My eyes widen as i realize what's happening.

Fire,fire everywhere...

I immediately look around for Chloe and i don't seem to find her,i jump up and quickly break trough the front door.  
Smoke everywhere and i see people running around.

_Chloe must be safe.. _I think,and suddenly i think about my mom,i remember telling her i was sleeping at Chloe's home and she went inside our house.

I run towards our house but jump back as a burning wall of a house falls down before me and the rest of the house just falls apart.  
I take a few steps back and run as fast as i can and jump over the burning flames of the house wall.  
As i reach our house,i look for a way in,our normal way of entering is blocked and i finally see a big opening on the side of our house.

I run and jump trough the hole and look around to find my mother.  
I cough and i hear a voice.

"Beca,get out of here!" I hear her yell and i quickly run over towards her.

Tears fill my eyes as i see my mother stuck between piles of broken pieces of walls and of the roof.  
I try to get her out of there and i refuse to leave her there.

"Please,Beca just go."

"I can't!I don't wanna leave you!" I shout and tears start to fall freely.

She takes my hand,making me stop. "You are strong and smart,Beca,just promise me you will use that instead of stupidity."

"I promise." I say with a shaky voice and she pulls me in for a hug.

As we pull apart i suddenly get grabbed from behind and get dragged away,i try to get out of his grasp but i can't.

"I love you,Beca." I hear her say and she waves.

"No,let me go!" I yell but i can't do anything then just to watch my mother stuck in there and flames taking over.

* * *

The guy finally let's me go a bit farther away from the village where survivors were hugging their family or friends.  
I immediately collapse on my knees and watch the once beautiful build village burn down.  
I don't know what happened to my uncle nor Chloe and i start tearing up again.  
After a few minutes i feel someone going on it's knees also and the person looks at me.

I turn my head and i'm greeted by my favorite redhead,i immediately hugged her tight,happy she is still alive.

* * *

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

I hold her tight,she must've been really scared and i couldn't help her.

I was outside when i heard shouting of men and torches been thrown over our wall that surrounds the village.  
Men on horses stormed in also with torches and set fire and when they did that they soon where gone,i ran for Beca but i was grabbed from behind by my mother who dragged me to people who where getting out of the village,led by one of our greater villagers.

I screamed and yelled that Beca was still in there but flames were making it impossible to reach her,we got out of the village and some of the men went back to save people and i could only hope they would bring Beca back,alive.

And she is,and i can hold her perfectly.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a softer voice and pull back a little to put some hair out of her face and caress her cheek,she doesn't say anything and just stares at me.

The moment is short lived as i see Beca looking past me,she gently puts my hands away and gets up,i look to where she is running off to and i see her uncle Nero who she now is hugging tightly.

* * *

_**[Beca's Pov]**_

I'm sobbing,i'm trying to tell him what happened to my mother but i just can't,i can't handle it,i don't wanna accept the truth.

"Shh,i'm here,it's okay." He reassures me but i know better and i start crying harder. "Hey,hey,are you okay?" He asks.

"M...oth..mother...i couldn't help her!They kept me from helping her!I had to see her stuck in there and no one did anything!" He holds me now even tighter and i can tell tears are falling from him too,he just lost his sister.

"It's going to be okay." He says with a shaky voice.

I just shake my head. "No,i know who did this and i'm going to find him and make him pay for what he did." I reassure him. "Charles Lee." I spit with anger now.

* * *

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

It's nice to see the little family reunion but i can't help but wonder where Billitis went.

* * *

_**Sorry for the grammar mistakes,i have read over it fixing most of it.  
****I hope this one is better then 'Far Away'  
**_

_**Leave a review,favorite,follow and see ya tomorrow.**_


	2. Teaching

Nine years later...

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

"Come on Chlo,this is unfair,you're better at this!" Beca yells a bit further away from me.

I turn around and look at her,maybe a bit taunting her.

"It's just fetching some feathers from nests." I remind her as i jump to another thick tree branch. "I thought you liked it!"

"I would like it if there actually were some nests or feathers!" She yells back.

I shake my head in amusement and jump to another one but before i could do that i get yanked back and pushed against the tree.

"I would like it more if i wouldn't get abandoned." Beca smirks.

My breath hitches since she leaned in close to me.

"Not my fault you're slow." I whisper.

"I'm slow?" She questions disbelievingly.

"Like a snail." I say before poking her sides,making her flinch and turning the roles around which means i'm the one dominating now.

"So you like dominating?" She smirks.

Okay,yes we tease each other a lot or flirt but it's friendly,right?

I roll my eyes a habit i took up from her. "We are supposed to gather feathers,not fool around." I state.

"Oh,so you'd like to fool around?" She questions playfully.

"You are unbelievable." I mutter as i release her.

* * *

_**[Beca's Pov]**_

"That's one of the awesome things you love about me." I smirk again and she just rolls her eyes again and starts looking around for nests.

"There." I point to a nest on a log that's stuck at some rocky gap.

She follows my gesture and looks back at me with a frown. "But that's beyond the valley."

"No one will see,right?" I say. "And besides it looks like an eagle nest,one of the finest feathers." I explain. "Let's try not to touch the ground."

I go past her and use the tree branches parcour to get to the rocky wall that has to be climbed first with Chloe following behind.

"I don't think i can go that high." She says.

"Come on Chlo,we have to push ourselves." I try.

"And what if i slip and fall and die?"

"Okay,there are some other nests around here,go grab em and i'll go get that one."

She nods and gives me a big hug before leaving.  
I smile and then turn around and take a big jump and take a strong grip on the rocky wall.  
Without hesitation i climb further until i reach the log and carefully walk on it towards the nest.  
I take the feather and look at it,it really is the finest.  
However,as i look at it the eagle comes back and startles me,making me loose my balance and fall.  
Luckily i land into a big pile of leafs and branches.

As i get out of it i see Chloe looking at me with an raised eyebrow and a glint of concern in her eyes.

"I did that on purpose." I reassure her.

"Sure you did,i got all i could find,can we go home now?" She whines.

Isn't she adorable?

"I'm sorry but the great mother asked us to go hunt too,come on i know a place with game not too far from here." I take her hand and guide her over to the place.

* * *

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

"But i'm not good at hunting." I whine.

"Then i'll teach you." She answers.

I won't say it out loud but i love it when she takes my hand because it's so nice and she has soft hands.  
The moment is short lived as she releases my hand and takes her bow.

"The kill has to be fast and precise,take your time to aim because if you miss then your prey will be startled and it will run away." She explains as she's aiming.

_I could look at her all day.. _The sound of a shriek gets me out of my thoughts as i see Beca walking to the now dead rabbit.

"Like that." She takes her arrow back and cleans it first before putting it back.

After that she takes the rabbit and secures it at her belt with a thin rope.

"Next,we'll put a snare up,a snare is great for catching small animals,like rabbits or foxes and the good thing is you don't have to watch till some animal gets caught in it,you can just leave the snare there and go hunt for something bigger."

She takes parts of a snare out of her satchel and sets it up close to a tree.

"Set one too,over there." She points to the tree across of her and i nod before taking similar parts of a snare out of my satchel and setting it up.

I turn around to see Beca nodding approvingly at my snare,i just smile and stand up.

"While we wait we'll go hunt for something bigger." She says as she walks to some sort of bush,she crouches down and investigates it.  
"I think we are close to a big animal,a deer perhaps." She walks a bit further and i follow her until she ushers me to crouch down.

I look up and see a deer eating from the ground.

"What are you waiting for,use your bow." I say,remembering her.

"No,it will ruin the pelt,i'll take this one with my bare hands." She tells me and then she runs to some big plant patches,she crouches down and slowly moves forward trough the plants.

* * *

_**[Beca's Pov]**_

_It looks like i can't get any further. _I take a bit of bait out of my bait bag and spread it in front of me.  
The deer must've smelled it as it's walking over towards me.

I wait a second before i'm sure it's eating,i jump towards the deer and stab it successfully.

"I'll take this one to the entrance of the village and then we can hunt further." I say as i lift the deer and put it around me so that it's stomach is at the back of my neck and i'm holding it's legs.  
"You can already go check on the snares and go hunt." She looks at me like she can't do it. "You'll do fine." I reassure her before walking off towards the village.

A bit later i return and look around for the redhead.

"Chlo!" I shout. "Chlo!" I look around but see nothing,not a moment later i see Chloe rushing past me.

I look questioningly at her before turning back to where she came from when suddenly a claw is in front of me which i quickly dodged.  
I make a roll as the same claw tries to hit me again,i grab my knife and turn around.  
The bear runs towards me and tries to hit me again but i dodge and stab him.  
However,the stab isn't enough to kill the bear as it just speeds towards me again and tackles me to the ground.  
I try to fight him off but the bear doesn't give me a chance as he's constantly trying to rip me apart.  
The bear however stands up and he let out a terrifying growl.

I think i just saw my life doing a replay.  
The last thing i hear is a roar with pain from the bear.  
I look to the bear and see an arrow sticking in his chest,i don't waste time to get up and stab him,killing him successfully.  
The bear falls down and i look back to see Chloe with a bow in her hand.

"Good shot." I compliment her,okay yes i thought she would just leave me here with the bear but i guess i am wrong.

"Thanks,are you okay?" She asks as she walks over to me.

"Yeah,too bad it wasn't a good hunt today." I sigh.

"Speak for yourself." She smirks as she holds up ten rabbits tied together.

"Good job,Chlo." I clap and she just grins. "That's at least something,maybe we can carry this fella back to the village,i'm sure they can do something with it."

"Can you please carry the bottom part,i had to the last time." Chloe pleads with her puppy eyes.

"No need for the big guns." I roll my eyes but with a smile and go to the bear. "Okay,we need to lift this on the same time if we wanna keep our balance." Chloe nods and makes herself ready. "3,2,1,go." We both lift at the same time,Chloe with her head between the bear's two paws who are resting on her shoulder and i'm carrying the bottom part (more the stomach) on my back.

A few minutes of complaining and talking we finally arrive back at the village and we immediately set off towards our village Skinner.

"Wow,that's a big one." He smiles as we put the bear down.

"Yeah,just some luck i guess." I look towards Chloe who tried to look as innocent as possible. "We'll leave you to it then,have fun." I give him a small smile before going back outside with Chloe following behind.

"Becs,can i talk to you for a minute." Chloe asks.

I nod and she takes my hand,leading me to a quiet place.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone okay."

"I...promise." I say hesitantly,i'm not sure if i could get in trouble with this but what choice do i have?

* * *

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

"So,i went to the river close to the valley last week." I look for any reaction but she stays calm,which is a good thing so i go on. "And there was this cute guy who was fishing there." Now i'm getting some reaction,she's looking concerned. "And i went to talk to him,i startled him at first but we had a good conversation and he asked me if i wanted to come back a few days ago and so that would be today,so i wanna go."

"Don't go." That's her reaction? Okay,i expected that but this feels like she's commanding me.

"But,Becs please." I plead.

"You don't know this guy Chlo,what if he kidnaps you or something."

"Then come with me." I suggest.

"No,i don't wanna get in trouble because you're drooling over some boy." She says that with a harsh tone,why isn't she excited about this guy?

"I'm not drooling over him,i just wanna get to know someone new,i know all the people in this village,meeting new people is a rare opportunity."

"I just want you to be safe." She tell me with a softer voice.

"I know Becs,but i just..." I couldn't find the right words at all.

"I don't want the great mother finding out so promise me you won't go tonight."

I sigh,maybe she's right. "I promise."

"Good,now come with me because i want to go eat."

Good ole Beca looking for food again.

* * *

It soon is night and i can't sleep,i look beside me and Beca is still in the same sleeping position,she went to spend the night with me.  
I groan and quietly get out of bed.

"I'm sorry Becs,i'll be fine." I whisper to her sleeping form.

I quietly open the front door and look around,no one seems to be around.  
I run towards the entrance of the village and look back behind me,making sure no one sees me.

I nod and run out of the village.

_I hope his still there.._

* * *

_**I had to re-edit and stuff so sorry if it seems late but give me the time okay.**_


	3. Breaking a promise

_**[Chloe's Pov]**_

I'm nearing the river,making me even more excited but i can't help to feel slightly bad too.  
Okay,i broke my promise to Beca but this seems like a nice guy and like i said it's a rare opportunity to meet new people.  
I just hope i can keep this a secret because i know Beca will freak out when she finds out.  
And let's not talk about the great mother...

* * *

I eventually near the river and i see him sitting on a log at the riverside,looking over the river,probably waiting for me.  
I smile and make my way over to him,he didn't seem to notice my appearance so i tapped his shoulder.

"Wow!" He immediately turns around and he stands in a fighting pose.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Oh,it's you,you startled me there." He laughs nervously.

"Well,i get that a lot." I smile and think back at all the times i startled Beca and one time she even slapped me.  
I may have been lost in my thoughts because his lips are moving and i'm totally not listening but he gestures to the log which probably means he wants me to sit.  
I sit down and he goes sitting next to me.

"So,have you been waiting here long?" I ask.

"Quite some time,did you have troubles getting here?" He answers as he looks over to me.

"No,not at all i just had to slip away,so no one knows i'm here." I end that sentence a bit quieter.

"Oh,so that means i can just kidnap you or something." He jokes.

"You could but i must add that i have a knife with me and i'm quite handy with a knife." I smirk.

He jokingly scoots a bit away from me causing me to laugh.  
The night went on with just us talking about anything that comes to mind.  
It was a great night but too bad it was getting lighter which means the village will be waking up,i'm not worried about Beca because she will probably be snoring as a bear till noon.

"I have to go,no one knows i'm gone too and i have to head back a longer way then yours." He says as he stands up making me stand up too.

"Yeah,people at my village will be waking up soon so it's best i'll get going,this was fun." I smile at him.

"I think so too,can i hug you?" He asks.

Isn't he cute? Being all nervous and polite. "Sure you can." I step towards him and he embraces me.

After a couple of seconds we release each other and say our goodbyes.  
I wait until he gets on his horse and sets off before running back to the village.

* * *

I slip inside the village and luckily only a couple of people are awake,who aren't paying much attention to me.  
I quietly open the door to my house and slip inside,closing the door quietly behind me.

"Did you have fun?" I hear a familiar voice ask,i immediately freeze and slowly turn around to see Beca sitting cross-legged on the bed,glaring at me.

I open my mouth a few times,trying to say something but nothing comes to mind.

"I...just went out for some fresh air.." _Gosh Chloe what a poor excuse _i think.

"The whole night?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "I thought we made an promise Chlo."

I look to the ground,afraid to meet her eyes.

"What will the great mother say about this?" I look up to her scared.

"You said you won't say anything!" I nearly shout.

"And i wouldn't because unlike others i can keep a promise." She gives back.

"Gosh,Beca why are you like this,it's a nice guy and we only talked." I try. "I'm here safe and well."

"And what if you weren't?What if i had to tell the great mother or your parents that you are kidnapped by some guy you met and we won't ever see you again,i care about you Chlo,you and uncle Nero are the only people that are really important to me." Her anger seems to have disappeared and concern filled her voice.

"I'm sorry.." I whisper and look back to the ground.

The next move i didn't expect at all,she hugs me tight,normally i have to initiate all the hugs because she won't budge.  
This is really nice.

"Just don't go without saying anything to me,okay?"

I pull a bit back and frown at her,did she just say what i think she said?

"You mean i can still see him?" I ask,just to make sure my ears didn't leave me.

She nods and i squeal happily before hugging her again.

"But,i will go with you and be in the area,you know making sure he doesn't do anything wrong."

"That's fine with me,really you're the best!" I hug her again,yes i feel like hugging her all the time.

"Now,tell me all about this guy while we go eat because i'm starving." She pulls away and i link my arm with hers.

"Geez woman,how much can you eat?"

* * *

_**[Beca from this century's Pov]**_

My eyes snap open,i look around and see my father,Jesse and Benji looking at me.

"Are you okay there?" Benji asks as i sit up.

"Yeah." I answer and frown. "This ancestor of mine looks exactly like me."

My father smiles. "Yes,you're called after your ancestor Rebecca who likes to be called Beca just like you."

"Well i have a cool ancestor." I stand up and take the offered water bottle that Jesse holds in front of me.

"Good,well get a bit used to this humble laboratory before you go back into the animus,Jesse can you show Beca her room?" Benji asks and Jesse nods and guides me towards a door that only opens with a card.

Now that he says,i'm not in L.a.,i don't even know where i am but being in the animus is not new to me,i have been in plenty laboratory's that are owned by Benji but i don't recognize this one.

"We got all your stuff,your laptop,your headphones,phone and some clothes." Jesse explains as he takes the card out of his pocket and opens the door.

I step inside and smile at the room.  
It has a double bed,nightstands,a drawer and a bathroom.

"So,you think your ancestor will give us answers about the Templar's?" I look towards Jesse.

"Yeah,i hope it will tell us how the Templar's are formed and what their meanings are." I answer and walk over towards the double bed to fall down in it.

"Must be exciting,to see how the past was,how Assassin's are created." He smiles at me.

Before i can answer my dad put his hand on Jesse's shoulder.  
Jesse looks at him and nods before turning around and walking back to Benji.

"You're doing a great job so far,i'm proud." He says as he leans against the door frame.

"I don't have a choice do i?" I say coldly,yes i'm glad he's proud of me but i don't like his kindness,he did leave me and my mother.

"Come on Becs,it's not like producing music will get you far."

"Here we go again." I mumble and roll my eyes. "Look dad,i'm tired so if i may,i want to go to sleep."

"Very well,i am genuinely proud of you Beca." He says before turning around and closing the door.

I roll my eyes and close my eyes,darkness covering my senses and mind.


	4. Operation:Saving Mrs Beale Part 1

The next morning Beca wakes up rubbing her eyes and doing a little stretch.  
This looking back in the past can really be tiring.  
It could all be much easier if they tell her what she's supposed to look for, but do they even know that?

The door goes open and Jesse walks in with a tray full of breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine, i reckon you're hungry so here you go." He places the tray down on her nightstand. "Did you sleep good?"

Beca groans at the lights that fill the room and covers her eyes.

"I take that as a yes." He chuckles. "After you finish your breakfast you have to go meet Benji he has some information for you." Knowing he won't get much words out of Beca, he turns around and leaves. "Bon appetit." He calls over his shoulder.

She shakes her head at him in amusement and picks up a already made sandwich.

After about 10 minutes Beca comes out of her room and walks over to Benji who seems to be lost in his own computer world.

"So,what you got for me?" She asks as she sits down on a chair next to him.

He glances over at her. "We need to find this girl, her name is Chloe Beale." Benji opens a file and the picture of this Chloe Beale shows up.

"But that can't be, that's the best friend of my ancestor." Beca states.

"No, that was Chloe Elizabeth Anne Snow, this is Chloe Beale." Beca looks at him questioningly. "Chloe Snow is the ancestor of this Chloe Beale and just like you she's named after her ancestor and they look very alike." Benji explains.

"Okay, and why do we need to find her?"

"Abstergo is hunting her down, and you're the reason, somehow they got this information about Chloe Snow being the ancestor of her and i'm pretty sure they want to get information out of her in a simple or a hard way."

"So, if we don't find her before Abstergo they're going to torture her to get information were she doesn't even know about?" Beca questions.

"Basically, she's going to college in Atlanta, Barden University." Benji answers. "Our flight is in an hour and when we arrive i have a van ready for us."

"You have connections everywhere don't you?" Beca smirks.

"I'm just very organized, yes i do." "Get your stuff together and i'll see you in half an hour."

Beca nods and gets up to change her clothes and to grab her stuff.

* * *

A half hour later, everyone is in the van:Jesse on the wheel, Benji in the passenger's seat, Beca and her father in the backseats.  
Luckily her father didn't seem to want to talk, great for Beca.  
About twenty minutes later they arrive at the airport and now they're waiting for the intercom to tell them that they can go aboard.

"So, what happens when we find her?" Beca asks.

"We take her back to my lab." Benji answers simply.

"What if she doesn't cooperate?"

"She'll cooperate, we just have to fill her in."

After another 5 minutes the intercom finally tells them where they have to get on.  
They take their seats in the plane and after another 5 minutes the plane sets off for the 4 hour and 22 minutes journey.

* * *

"There's the van!" Benji points to a grey van and a guy next to it holding the car keys as they walk outside the airport of Atlanta.

"Hope you and your friends had a good flight, Ben." The man with a Mexican accent says as he hands the keys.

"We did Julio, thanks again." The man called Julio nods and walks away, with a shrug everyone climbs into the van.

"Okay, so next stop is Barden University." Benji calls out as he sets his rear view mirror.

Everyone nods and then the van starts moving.  
After some time later they arrive at BU.

"No signs of Abstergo." Benji looks around again and then hands everyone a walkie-talkie. "Okay, me and Jesse will check out her apartment and Ethan you and Beca check out the auditorium." Beca looks disapprovingly towards Benji, why did she have to go with her father? "If you see anyone or something suspicious that could relate to Abstergo call it in, for now good luck and let's go save Mrs. Beale." Everyone nods, gets out of the van and make their way to were they're supposed to be.

After what seemed like hours (10 minutes) of finding the auditorium Beca and her father reach the building, weirdly or not they haven't said a word in the past minutes.  
Ethan opens politely the door for his daughter to which Beca just rolls her eyes, earning a sigh from him.

Inside they find seven girls sitting on chairs,some walking around looking like they're waiting for someone.  
They spot Beca and Ethan and they start whispering to each other until a dark skinned girl with a pink tone in her hair speaks up.

"Who are you?" She asks as she stands up.

"That's not really important, are you by any chance a member of the Barden Bella's?" Ethan answers questioningly.

"Yes, everyone here is." She looks to the rest of the girls who just nod before looking back at them with a confused look.

Beca just rolls her eyes again. "We are looking for Chloe Beale, do you know where she is or not?" She asks in a unintended harsh tone, it annoyed her that her father had to wind around the subject instead of just going straight to the point.

"What my daughter means to say is." He starts and looks to Beca. "We are looking for a woman called Chloe Beale, we know that she's a member of your group, so does anyone know where she is?" He asks politely.

"We don't know actually, they were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago and our captain Aubrey Posen always shows up 10 minutes before the rehearsal." The girl explains.

"She did send us a text that she'll be a bit later but that was since rehearsal was supposed to start." A long legged brunette goes on.

"Why do you need one of the captains?" A girl with an Australian accent asks curiously.

"It's hard to explain but it's of great importance, we'll explain soon but now does anyone know where they might be?" Ethan answers.

"Their apartment i guess." The long legged brunette guesses and looks to everyone else who give a small nod.

"Thank you very much, just stay here we'll find them." Ethan tells them before turning around and walking outside with Beca.

Beca quickly grabs her walkie-talkie and presses on the talk button.

"Jesse,they're in their apartment get there quickly."

* * *

"Got it." Jesse answers as he and Benji quickly quicken their pace trough the hall of the apartment block, looking for the right number.

As they finally find it they see that the door is already open.  
They look to each other before reaching for their pocket knife and quietly striding over to the door.  
Opening it a little further they see a blonde haired girl lying unconscious on the floor.

Benji immediately goes in and checks her pulse, smiling when he feels her heartbeat.  
He lowers his head and listens to her breathing which seems to be normal.  
Jesse on the other hand looks around for the redhead or any signs of Abstergo.

Unfortunately the only human being aside from Benji and Jesse is the girl that's unconscious on the floor who Benji is trying to wake up.

"She's not in here, only her blonde friend who's unconscious which means they have been here recently, keep an eye out." Jesse says trough the walkie-talkie.

* * *

"Great." Beca answers sarcastically. "She's not in her apartment, but they think they have been there recently so we need to look out for any signs of her or Abstergo." Beca explains towards her father.

"They're taking smaller area's or back doors to get out of here if they have Chloe, she's probably unconscious so that would draw much attention on the quad." Ethan looks around and thinks. "They'd take less crowded area's."

"I think you're wrong, it's Abstergo we're talking about they like a challenge and if they try to get out of here with an hopefully unconscious woman without too much attention they would have an cover on like..." Beca looks around and smirks. "Like a janitor guiding a trash container outside the school for the truck who'll pick it up and with the truck i mean one from Abstergo."

Ethan nods with a frown. "Then where are the other agents?" Ethan questions. "I'm sure there are much more then just one."

"They're with Chloe in the container, it's a big one they fit in there." Then Beca sees the roof of the container wiggle a little, like there's somebody inside it and holds up her hand for a high-five which Ethan happily responds to with a high-five of his own.

That's one of the rare moments were Beca tolerates her father.  
And she'll deny it till the day she dies but she likes these moments.

"Ben, Jess i know where she is, Benji take her blonde friend to the van i'll send my father to help you out and Jesse get as quick as you can to the front gate and get something for transportation." Beca speaks into the walkie-talkie.

_"I'm on my way." _

"Dad, get to the apartment block right now, i'm sorry but this is something i have to do with Jesse." Ethan nods and jogs towards the apartment block.

She could've done this with anybody but Jesse just shares the same stupidity and yes, Beca knows very well this is a stupid plan with a very small chance of succes but she doesn't want this innocent girl to get tortured for something she doesn't know about.

Beca moves trough the crowd of students and follows the janitor till she reaches the front gate but the janitor doesn't stop there he moves to a sort of alley, unaware of Beca following stealthily.

There's a big black van with tinted windows in the alley with the back doors facing Beca.  
The janitor stops at the doors and opens them, right after the container goes open and a few Abstergo agents climb out before lifting Chloe out of the container.

The man dressed as the janitor pushes the container to the side and looks around before getting also in the van.  
Beca quickly runs away from the alley and luckily she sees Jesse standing by a car.

"Jess, get in!" She shouts as she runs to the car and gets in the passengers seat with Jesse at the drivers seat. "A black van with tinted windows is going to drive out of that alley, you have to follow it."

Jesse nods and waits for the van to eventually get out of the alley before following it.

Time to save Chloe...

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update, i have been busy so i'm telling you now updates won't get as fast anymore but i have a week of holidays so i'm going to try.  
****Plus i'm kind of Glee obsessed... Gleesessed :D.**_

_**Feel free to review,favorite or follow because i will see you tomorrow or some day. **_


	5. Operation:Saving Mrs Beale part 2

"In the glove case there's an hidden knife that i grabbed from the van before stealing this car." Jesse tells Beca as he tries to stay close by the Abstergo van but at a good enough distance so it doesn't look like they're following them.

Beca nods and opens the glove case, she takes the hidden knife out and puts it around her wrist with her sleeve under it.  
Right after she takes her gun and places it at the back of her jeans.

"Okay, here's the plan, i'm getting on the hood and i'll open the back doors of the van." Beca explains as she already unbuckles her seat belt.

"Yeah, because that won't get you killed for sure." Jesse answers sarcastically.

"I'm putting my life on the line for a woman i don't know, i'm already stupid but i don't care, plus my ancestors gave me all the information i need about combat." Beca shot back. "I'm like Chuck Norris now, i'm unstoppable."

"First of all Becs, you are not from steel even Chuck Norris isn't." Jesse states. "That guy is like 76 years old i hate to say it but he'll eventually die too because of oldness and i'd like to see you grow old too and be happy you know."

"I'll be happy if Abstergo is crushed so if you'll excuse me i'd like to crush that van right now and save that woman." Beca states that so seriously, it'll scare you actually. "I didn't choose this life Jesse, this life chose me and i don't wanna discuss it because there's a woman who needs my help.. our help for fuck's sake so please do this."

Jesse sighs and nods. "If i get arrested because of this i'll be very mad." Jesse tells her before pushing on a button so the window opens at Beca's side.

Beca smiles at him and climbs out of the window to the hood of the car. When she's at the hood she gestures for Jesse to drive closer.  
As Jesse drives closer she grabs her gun out of the back of her jeans and as she's close enough Beca leans forward and grabs the handles of the back door.  
She nods to Jesse and he drives a little slower which leaves enough space for Beca to open the back doors. She yanks them open and immediately shoots about two men in there.  
Without hesitation she jumps in the van because the third guy has some trouble with his gun. She runs up to him and stabs him in the chest multiple times with her hidden knife.  
Unfortunately, the driver noticed her presence so he's now trying to make her loose her balance and fall out of the van.

Jesse on the other hand noticed this and he drives up to side where the driver is and tries to get him off the road but of course the driver tries to stay on the road.  
Now the driver is distracted so the passenger or the janitor from earlier gets out of his seat to the back and dodges Beca's attack, grabbing her arm and pushing her backwards. Making her loose her balance and fall down. Unfortunately close to the edge.  
The guy however grabbed her collar with two hands and tried to push her down so her head eventually would hit the pavement and her flesh would grind the asphalt. Which is pretty sadistic if you think about it.  
But, Beca is smarter then that and she brings up her hand and stabs him at his shoulder causing him to shout in pain and giving Beca the upper hand.

She pushes him back and she gets up immediately stabbing him another time at his chest and right after she turned them around and she practically throws the man out of the van causing him to get overrun by a car.

She's about to stab the driver in the neck but then another voice grabs her attention.

"Wha..what's happening?" Beca turns around and sees the tied up redhead waking up.

"Fuck." Beca curses under her breath and she immediately makes her way over to the girl. Jesse has to wait.

"I'm here to save you so please trust me." Beca tells her as she cuts the ropes around her feet and hands. "Jesse, get back to the back of the van, Mrs. Beale is waking up and i'm letting her jump on the hood of your car." Beca speaks trough the walkie-talkie.

The driver was about to shoot Jesse with the pistol he managed to grab out of the glove case but Jesse slowed down and the driver lost sight of him.

"Who are you?" The girl asks weakly.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now you need to get in safety." Beca tells her as she helps her up. "You are going to jump on that hood." Beca explains as she points at the car that's now driving as closely as Jesse could to the back.

"That's like extremely dangerous." The girl states.

"You can practically step on it and i'm going with you, i'm not going to let you fall." The girl nods and they step to the edge but they tuck as a gun shot hits the spot were they just have been standing.

Beca looks back to the driver and sees him trying to aim and drive at the same time.

"Okay, i'll help you get on the hood and i'll come right after okay?" The girl nods again and Beca helps her to the hood because she could practically just step on it.

But, unfortunately Jesse drives slower now and there's a gap, why is he doing that?  
Beca looks at him questioningly but he makes this weird gestures. And she just shrugs and just as she's about to make the jump she gets yanked to the floor of the van.  
She tries to get free but then her eyes widen as she realizes that it's the driver himself.

"I don't fucking care if i die today but i'm taking you with me!" The driver shouts.

Beca however tried to stab him but he kept dodging and then she felt like she could fly before everything started flying around and everything went black.

* * *

Jesse comes to a halt and he immediately gets out of the car, right in time to see the van coming to a halt from the crash against a tree down the hill.

"Beca!" He shouts and he looks with wide eyes.

* * *

After a few minutes she realizes that everything looks broken and the guy that tried to kill her earlier, the driver is nowhere to be seen only blood.  
She crawls with pain out of the wreckage just in time to see Jesse, Benji, her father and the girl running down the hill.

"Beca, are you alright?" Mr. Mitchell asks her as Jesse and Benji try to lift the side were Beca is a bit stuck so Ethan can help her get out of it.

"Does it look like i'm alright?" She answers sarcastically and with a groan as pain shot trough her legs but she eventually got out of the wreckage and she's now sitting up against a tree.

"Are you ready to get in the van so we can bring you to a hospital?" Benji asks genuinely concerned.

"First of all i don't need to get to a hospital and second of all get me out of here before the ambulances and police arrive because i'm pretty sure they have been called." Beca answers, ignoring the pain.

"Beca, you just crashed down a hill and hit a tree." Benji states, shocked that Beca doesn't want to go to the hospital. "You need to get to an hospital."

"Just fucking get me out of here." Beca mumbles weakly.

Benji nods to Jesse and he carefully lifts her up as she loosely hangs around him, Benji and Mr. Mitchell walk beside him to make sure he can make it to the top as the redheaded girl follows behind.

As they reach the top they carefully place Beca in the back of their van.

"Ethan can you drive her to the hospital, me and Jesse are going to clear the evidence of us being in this accident alright?" Benji asks.

"Yes, of course." He answers as he gets in the van while the girl gets in the back with Beca.

The girl obviously has no clue as to what is happening but this brunette small girl saved her from whatever these men want from her so she owes her.  
As they drive to the hospital the girl turns to Beca who's still stubborn and doesn't want to go to the hospital because she feels no pain which is a lie because she's in so much pain now.  
Chloe takes the medic kit from under the back seats and she takes a cloth and wets it with some water and she smiles as she cleans up the blood on Beca's face.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Chloe says sheepishly.

"Couldn't let you get kidnapped could we now?" Beca responds and ends with a smile but right after a groan as she squeezes her eyes shut at the pain that's flowing trough most parts of her body.

"You really need to get to an hospital." Chloe chuckles which makes Beca smile at the sound of the woman.

"I guess you're right but don't tell anyone because i want to come off as an bad ass when i tell all my friends of how i got out of that wreckage and walked away with a big explosion behind me."

"You're a weirdo but really i owe you."

"No you don't, it's my job to save you, to crush the people who kidnapped you because they have been bugging me for a very long time."

"Whether you like it or not i owe you and remember i'm cleaning you up so don't argue with me on this." Chloe looks at her waiting for an respond as her hand comes to rest at her cheek with the cloth in between.

"I guess i can't argue with that." Beca merely whispers as her cheeks heat up at the contact.

They just stare at each other like that as Chloe slowly caresses her cheek with her thumb that was until the van came to a stop and the back doors get opened which caused Chloe to break the contact with Beca already missing it.

Ethan gets in the back and lift Beca off the floor earning a groan from her again.

"Wow, dad i love how careful you are." Beca says sarcastically and right after she rolls her eyes.

"It's this or dying i know what to choose." He responds as he steps out of the van with Chloe following behind.

"Jeez dad i'm not going to die." She sighs and they eventually make it in the hospital.

"My daughter's been in a car accident please help!" Ethan says nervously to the lady behind the desk who nods and immediately calls doctors over.

Beca doesn't know what to think, is he faking the nervousness or is he genuinely concerned actually she now just cares about Chloe which is weird because she doesn't really know her.

A minute later the doctors arrive with a stretcher and they take her over from Ethan and carefully place her on the stretcher.  
Ethan and Chloe follows them for a while until they can't anymore because they don't have permission to enter behind the big grey doors and now they're waiting on some chairs.  
After a while Benji and Jesse joins them. And a few minutes after they have arrived the doctor opens the grey doors and walks over to them.

"We are bringing Mrs. Mitchell to her room in half an hour so you'll have to wait for a while." The doctor tells them.

"We'll just wait in the cafeteria." Ethan answers and the doctor nods before walking back inside while the rest of them walk towards the cafeteria.

"So, can someone fill me in as to what it happening?" Chloe asks them as they sit down at a table.

"Well, Mrs. Beale-" Chloe cuts Benji off.

"Please call me Chloe, i'm not that old."

"Well, Chloe we are people who try to help Beca, Abstergo or the people who kidnapped you want her memories they have this thing called an Animus which makes you relive the genetic memories of your ancestors and because Beca grew up in the assassin's world they want her because her ancestors have been assassin's too but right now we are trying to save the world because you know of doomsday 21 December 2012 which is creeping closer and we have yet to find how to stop that deadline." Benji explains.

"But, why would they kidnap me if they don't need me?" Chloe wonders aloud.

"Because, your ancestor Chloe Elizabeth Anne Snow is good friends with Beca's ancestor so they probably would interrogate you first to get information out of you as to where Beca from this age would be hiding." Benji answers.

"But, i don't know much about you guys, I've never met you before."

"Abstergo assumes you do and we can't explain that to them now can we?" Chloe sighs and rubs her face a few times but then she thinks about something right before she went unconscious.

"Where's Aubrey?"

"Your blonde friend?" Chloe nods and looks concerned at him.

"We brought her to the auditorium with the other Bella's and we explained a little bit before we got called by Jesse."

"But, she's alright?"

"Yes, i'm pretty sure she has woken up by now and the Bella's probably explained everything."

Chloe merely nods but she can't do much right now, she just has to hope that she'll be back soon at BU.

* * *

After 30 minutes of waiting and talking they now stand in front of Beca's room of course first they went back to the ma'am behind the desk.  
They knock and a doctor calls them in. They walk in and see Beca lying down in the typical hospital bed with a lot attached on her.

"So, i have here the photos and from the photos we can see she has a grade zero whiplash which means that she doesn't have any complains or disabilities but she'll recover from that in 3 months because whiplash recovers slowly." The doctor starts. "She also has a bruised wrist, we compressed it with a pressure packet." He goes on. "And she has a sprained ankle which we also compressed and at last she has several cuts, the deep ones are already fixed up." He puts the photos back together as he turns to Beca. "You're a very lucky girl, normally from crashing down a hill and into a tree things are more serious then this." Yes, Ethan informed him about what happened well not exactly just that the wheel started doing weird things and then she crashed.

"How long does she have to stay here?" Ethan asks.

"I wanna keep her here for a night to make sure nothing else comes up, so tomorrow she can go home." The doctor answers. "I'll leave you to it." He then turns around and walks out of the room.

"What now?" Jesse breaks the silence that has been setting for a few minutes.

"We can't just leave BU because who knows they come back and i'm pretty sure they assume that we have Mrs. Beale so i don't know how safe her friends are." Benji starts.

"I agree." Chloe speaks up. "I can't just leave my friends, the Bella's and my studies behind."

"Right." Beca sighs but then an idea jumps into her mind. "What if we bring the Animus here to Barden?" Everyone looks at her questioningly expect Chloe. "Look, Benji you have connections you can work something out and Chloe can just go to the university while one of us keeps an eye on her." Beca explains.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Jesse agrees and Benji nods.

"I think i know someone here who can arrange something close to BU."

"Great, i guess we're staying in Barden then." Beca smirks as she looks over to Chloe who sits there with a smile looking back at her.

* * *

_**Guys, I've never been for anything in an hospital expect visiting family who were there for some reasons and my birth so i have no idea what they do there, so sorry if the doctor part seems... too easy?**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and till next time.**_


End file.
